Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo
Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 黄金の旋風 JoJo no Kimyō no Bōken Ōgon no Kaze, lit. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind) is a 3D beat 'em up style game based off the popular manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure by author Hirohiko Araki. The game's story takes place during the 5th story arc of the original JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. It is also the last game Capcom developed with the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure license. Capcom also created a graphic engine just for this game called "Artistoon" in order to create a graphical style similar to Araki's art style in the comicbook. Gameplay Most of Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo's gameplay takes place in the form of hand-to-hand combat. The Stands, aid the characters in battle by giving them combat abilities, as well as special attacks. Puzzles are also a part of the game requiring the use of Stands in order to solve them. Game Modes *'Super Story Mode (SS Mode)': The player follow the travels of Giorno and co. through Italy fighting menbers of La Squadra di Esecuzione.There are cutscenes between stages and during some fights. *'Another Story': A secret mode that is unlocked when the player complete Super Story Mode. In this mode players replay some of the fights of the SS Mode, but now they can choose between four characters, which weren't originally on that stage. To unlock the fights the player must beat the same fight on Super Story with at least 150/200 Giogio points. *'Gallery': A Mode that has Jojo goodies based on how many Jojo points the player have. This mode is not initially available and requires players to finish at least one SS Mode fight to unlock it. The Gallery contains extras such as Sountracks, Stage Viewer, Story Drama, Concept Arts, Images and Characters Models (for playable, unplayable and unused characters). The Gallery Mode is set inside the Stand Mr.President. *'Options': Sound and control options. Secret Factors A main notable feature in GioGio is the activation of "Secret Factors", various interaction activated elements scattered throughout each scenario that the player progresses to as the game goes on. As the game itself is adapted nearly entirely from the manga, playing out the scenario akin to official canon will activate these factors, giving power-ups to health, stand endurance, and strength to the character, giving a high ranking upon winning the scenario, and is a unique feature that also celebrates its source material and rewards fans and readers of the series. Story 'Gio'rno 'Gio'vanna wants to become a gangster in order to fulfill his dream: becoming a "Gangstar". After killing Leakey-Eye Luka, Giorno is encountered by Bruno Buccellati, who wants to make him pay for killing Luka. However Giorno exceeds Bruno's expectations and defeats him. After this Bruno offers him a chance to join his mafia group, Passione, by completing a test imposed by Polpo. After becoming a member of the group Giorno meets his comrades, Narancia Ghirga, Guido Mista, Leone Abbachio and Pannaccota Fugo, who despise him at first but eventually learn to appreciate him as the story develops. Giorno and his comrades are assigned a mission by the boss of their group himself: protect his daughter, Trish Una, and deliver her to him before an enemy group can abduct her. Characters Release Western release The game was set to be released worldwide on October 2002 and was presented at Expo Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) 2002, titled simply as Giogio's Bizarre Adventure. The release was eventually cancelled due to unknown reasons, the surmised culprit being copyright issues. The game would eventually get a fan translation in 2018, done by Joey Jojo's Wacky Trip and the JoJo's Colored Adventure Team. It would not be until JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (developed by CyberConnect2) that another JoJo game would see an international release, the first being Heritage for the Future, also a Capcom product. Trivia *Some voice actors from this game later returned to provide their voices to other characters in later JoJo related media. **Romi Park and Miura Hiroaki, who voiced Giorno Giovanna and Panacotta Fugo respectively, later voiced Koichi Hirose and Joshu Higashikata respectively in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. **Kentaro Ito, who voiced Guido Mista, voiced N'doul in the Stradust Crusaders anime. **Takahiro Sakurai, who voiced Bruno Buccellati, voices Rohan Kishibe in the ''Diamond is Unbreakable'' anime. See also *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' Gallery Characters Image:Golden.png|Giorno Giovanna Image:Spice.jpg|Trish Una Image:Moody.jpg|Leone Abbacchio Image:Silver.jpg|Jean Pierre Polnareff Image:Sticky.jpg|Bruno Buccelati Image:Haze.png|Pannacotta Fugo Image:Sex.png|Guido Mista Image:Aero-0.png|Narancia Ghirga Box Art 260.jpg|Japanese cover art 2134396-jojo_2.jpg|Japanese back cover pa.99149.1.jpg|Japanese cover (Best Price edition) Image:Latest-1.jpg|Original planned Western cover Merchandise and Advertisement Tumblr nv38wwf64x1r6mrcio1 1442941664 cover.jpg|OST Tumblr mfmbbpcaoB1s1994eo1 1280.jpg|Promotional Poster Videos File:GioGio's Bizarre Adventure- Character Intros File:ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 黄金の旋風 cm File:CM カプコン ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 黄金の風 （PS2） File:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure- Ougon no Kaze PlayStation 2 References External Links *Official site (Japanese) *Wikipedia article *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' wikia article *Fan Translation Category:Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Beat 'em up Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Comics-based Games Category:Japan-only Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games